Russia and China's Gas Deal
by 8loutil
Summary: I just saw this on the news. I will educate you small children.


Russia and China's Gas Deal

The conference room door swung open and China strode inside, facing the other Asian countries. "I have some news, aru. Russia and I have decided to sign a gas deal, so I will be buying gas from him now on." China smirked and folded his arms across his chest like he had just thought of the best strategy for world domination. Which, in a way, he had.

Japan quietly and politely raised his hand and waited for China to call on him. "Excuse me for asking, but how does this affect the rest of Asia?" Japan was always thinking up clever strategies for how to gain economical advantages, an act he, China, and America were especially good at. Ever since China had beaten Japan and taken second place as the world's economical leader, Japan was busily coming up with more ways to regain his proper place in the order, although his shrinking population made it unlikely that this would happen.

China grinned. "Shí de, Japan. You are very observant, aru. My deal with Russia helps out all of you big time, so you'd better thank me!" Hong Kong, who was sitting silently in the corner, was the only one who seemed to know what China was talking about. He bowed and muttered a "Xièxiè," under his breath.

Noting the confused looks on his comrades faces, China began to clarify. "Ahem. As you all are quite aware, importing gas from other countries is very expensive, aru. Especially for Japan, who has no natural resources and spent 7.06 trillion yen on imported resources last year." Japan flushed a rosy shade of pink and coughed. "So, as the responsible big brother I am, I took the liberty of signing a deal with Russia to import gas and oil from Siberia into Beijing and Eastern Asia. That means you don't have to spend lots of money importing gas and oil from Europe, aru. Also, Russia has agreed to build a pipeline to Japan, if that's what you want. "At the end of his short speech China clapped his hands together and smiled. "So, what do you all think?"

Taiwan was the first to respond. She smiled and nodded. "I think it's a great idea, nii-chan!" She giggled and turned to her younger brother. "Don't you think so too, Korea?"

Korea grinned wickedly and bobbed his head. "Great idea, aniki! That's means I get to spend more money on movies and video games to play with America!" Smirking to himself he quietly added, "But Russia gets his oil from me, cuz oil originated in KOREA, DA-ZE~!" He spoke the last part too loudly, for China heard and glared at the younger nation irately.

'Hmm, this sounds just rike something China wourd do. I wonder if Russia-san wourd be interested in meeting with me to discuss this.' Japan shivered slightly at the thought of meeting with the massive northern nation. 'No, I am Japanese! I cannot, and wirr not be intimidated. This settres it.' He got up and bowed to China and the rest of his siblings. "Excuse me." He walked through the conference doors and disappeared.

Taiwan blinked as the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. "Well that's just like Japan. So vague and mysterious." *sigh* She smiled broadly then seemed to remember something. "Oh by the way, do any of you know what happened to Thai-san? Where is he?"

"E's 'ad a 'litary 'oup. Doubt 'h'll be back 'nytime soon." Hong Kong mumbled in response to her question. Likewise, Taiwan didn't understand a thing the former nation had uttered.

"Er, sorry Hong-san, but I didn't quite catch what you said." Taiwan replied, trying to speak properly.

"I think he said that Thailand had a military coup," Korea added in with a face distorted in concentration. "Was I right, da-ze~?"

Hong Kong nodded, keeping his intense gaze trained on the floor in front of him.

"Ai ya! This is terrible news!" China fretted. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone, aru? Even if you told it to America that would be better than not saying anything at all!"

Hong Kong just shrugged, his eyes unmoving from the spot on the carpet. "No one listens." He spoke very clearly. "I tried tellin' 'Murica, but he wouldn' listen. Too busy screwin' wit' Russia an' 'is boss to notice me."

"Aiya, that is troublesome, aru..."

^J^J^J^J^J^J^J^

Japan stood very calm and collected at Russia's door and pressed the buzzer. There was some shuffling from the other side of the door, and a loud crash that sounded like a glass bottle being shattered. "Who is it, da?" Came the voice of the northern country, startling Japan.

"A-ah, Russia-san. Kon'nichiwa. I am here to discuss the gas dear you had with China. May I come in?" Japan stuttered.

"Sure, come right in. Make yourself at home, da?" Russia opened the door to his house and ushered Japan inside. To the island nation's surprise, Russia's house was really warm and welcoming, even if it did seem a bit lonely. He had hung pictures of sunflowers all along the walls and a few of some of the other nations as well. There was a picture of the Soviet Union when it was whole, and Russia was smiling cheerily at the camera. Russia also had a picture of America on the wall, but it was covered in red ink and America had a Hitler mustache. There was one picture that caught Japan's attention. It was an old picture, probably back when Japan was still living with his brothers. It was a picture of China, smiling and happily hugging Russia's waist. How curious...He'd definitely need to ask China about that later, but right now he had business to attend to.

"So, ah, Russia-san. China has tord me that you two have signed a gas dear, correct?" Japan started off awkwardly as the two sat down at a coffee table in Russia's main room.

"Da, that is correct. China seemed very happy after our meeting when he left my house." Russia smiled. "It makes me very happy to see little China so happy too."

"Ah, o-okay. And you have agreed to buird a piperine to my country with my permission, correct?"

"Da." Russia agreed. "But if you don't want me to, that is fine also."

Japan nodded. "I wirr think about it. It wirr cost me yen to have you buird it, and with Mega Infration right around the corner, I wirr have to be carefur about what I spend my money on." Russia looked thoughtful, and Japan hurriedly added, "But nothing as bad as America's infration. Don't get any ideas."

Russia nodded. "Da, you might want to wait a few years before you start signing any agreements with foreign nations. But you can do whatever you want with America. You are very close, da?"

Japan's face flushed sakura pink. "Wh-what are you imprying about me and America's relationship?"

Russia looked Japan's face. "I am just saying that you two are very close. He protects you since you have no army, da? Countries can't get much closer than you two."

Japan couldn't tell what the northern was thinking, and decided to keep quiet.

"So let me get this straight so far," Russia started. "You're going to start buying oil and gas from me because China's doing it and you want to save money, da? Is that correct?"

"Hai. That is what I pran on doing." Japan rose. "It was good speaking with you, Russia-san. We wirr continue to discuss this another time, hai?"

"Da."

"Arigato, Russia-san. Thanks to you, I might be abre to start trading share oir with America and Canada soon. You have my sincere thanks." Japan bowed and let himself out. It would be many more meetings with the larger nation before the two agreed on anything. But eventually, in return for the gas and oil, the two had to settle their dispute over the Kurile Islands that had been a sore spot since the dark days of WWII.

~Fin~

Long and Boring A/N:

Ok, so this was my oneshot about Russia's and China's gas deal and how it affects all the other Asian nations, especially Japan. Also, about the military coup in Thailand, apparently there was one, but no one in the U.S. really knows what it was about because there aren't any news stations reporting on it. I'm sorry if there's anything that was confusing, I was writing this at like 10:30 pm. Just pm me or comment if there's something confusing you. I hope it was (somewhat) educational :D

Ok, now's the time for you toooooooo...

China: FAN!

Japan: VOTE!

Korea: AND COMMENT DA-ZEEEEEEEE~!

8L: Thanks, guys. (You didn't have to be so loud, aiya)

Asian Trio: YOUR WELCOME! X3


End file.
